Conventional software licenses are specific computer programs and files that include the permissions, rights and restrictions imposed on software applications. Under a software license, the licensee is permitted to use the licensed software in compliance with the specific terms of the license. Thus, with most conventional commercial software applications, a license is necessary to allow for the proper (and legal) execution of the software application on a user's computers.
A widely used variety of software licenses are floating licenses. Floating licenses allow multiple users to share use of a corresponding application on multiple computers (e.g., as opposed to a permanent license which remains on a single user's computer and cannot be transferred and distributed among multiple computers). For example, when a user finishes using the software and, thus, no longer needs the corresponding floating license, another user can acquire and implement that particular license in order to use the corresponding software application on their computer.
Typically, conventional floating licenses can be configured for implementation and distribution in a network environment such as, for example, in a Wide Area Network (WAN) associated with a business or university. Moreover, a license server (e.g., in conjunction with the oversight of a network or system administrator) can control access to the floating licenses by monitoring the active licenses and then reacquiring the licenses when not being used or when the licenses are needed elsewhere (e.g., on other computers in the same network environment).